poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hocus Pokémon! (LAoPtS)
Hocus Pokémon! Is the episode of Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. Summary Plot The heroes notice a Murkrow, who points at the heroes. A woman comes to them and hugs Pikachu. The heroes ask for her name, so the woman is Lily, the Pokémon Magician. Lily tells she needs Pikachu's Thunderbolt for her magic show, but couldn't find one, neither a Raichu. The heroes introduce themselves (with Brock pushing Ash off and Misty knocking Brock out). Misty asks her to show her some magic, since Misty wanted to become a magician since she was a kid. Lily searches through her bag and tells the heroes Pokémon magic is science, as that magic gets its power from items and Pokémon. Lily goes through her book and Brock notices it is some ancient language. Lily finds a spell and asks Misty if she'd like a smoother and softer skin. Misty confirms that, so Lily brews a potion. Lily throws an ingredient, causing the potion's smoke to turn black. A bunch of Spinarak come down and uses String Shot on Misty, wrapping her. Brock sees the potion made the Spinarak come to use that move on Misty, who is not impressed, but wrapped. Lily tells them of a spell that one can read the Pokémon's mind. However, nobody used that spell, as it requires Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Brock sees that would improve the relations between Pokémon and humans, so Ash and Pikachu are ready to try out. Lily reads she has the ingredients, except Stun Spore from a Parasect. Murkrow comes and reports it found one. Ash believes he'll get the Stun Spore after he wins a battle with it. Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but decides he should use Thunderspark. Ash asks for some Stun Spore, but Murkrow blows the dust, as Parasect used Sleep Powder. Pikachu repeats the move, so Parasect uses Stun Spore. Lily uses her vacuum cleaner to take the Stun Spore. Ash and Pikachu are glad it worked, but the latter gets captured by Team Rocket. Lily is delighted to see a Meowth and orders Murkrow to take a piece of nail from Meowth's claw. Murkrow gets excited, but accidentally pierces the balloon. Pikachu is rescued, but Murkrow and Lily go after Meowth. Team Rocket got stranded at an end of a cliff and argue what they must not do, else they'd fall down. The heroes decide to walk slow and easy. However, Lily runs to Team Rocket and takes a part of Meowth's nail, then runs off. However, this causes the cliff to collapse, making Team Rocket blast off. Lily reports she needs tears from an Aipom for magic to work. Ash yells to get Aipom's attention, but Misty and Brock are skeptical. However, an Aipom appears, but gets scared off by Lily, who is too happy to see it. Team Rocket overheard that and James believes they can use the spell to capture Pokémon and be rich. Jessie and Meowth support this idea. The heroes and Lily split up to corner Aipom. Ash, Brock, Lily and Misty jump to get Aipom, but crash into each other, as Team Rocket caught it in a net. In addition, they take Lily's bag with them. Murkrow goes to get them, but Meowth uses a robo arm to punch it. Team Rocket fly away, leaving Lily very sad, though Ash promises to get Aipom and the bag back. Meowth sees the bag contains junk, while James deduces the language is written in Pokémonia, a language from the age of the third king. James admits he spent his time in the library, but was watching the book images. Nevertheless, Jessie goes to make Aipom cry, but James points out tears through violence won't work. So, Team Rocket makes a new plan. James tells Aipom a joke, that a Wartortle is strong due to an iron diet, as it actually eats iron. Aipom is not amused, not even after more jokes. Meowth tries with a story of a woman and her kid that did not want to part away, living happily ever after. Aipom is not interested, so Jessie goes to do some acting to make Aipom cry. As the heroes search, Murkrow found Team Rocket. Jessie acts as her prince abandoned her, leaving her in a street, with passion. Jessie thinks that should be enough, but gets very angry, as Aipom sleeps. Jessie goes to punch it, but Meowth and James restrain her. The heroes come and demand Aipom and the bag back. However, Jessie sends Arbok, who uses Poison Sting, but gets hit back by Murkrow's Icy Wind. James sends Weezing, who uses Sludge, which gets countered by Thunderbolt. Misty and Brock free Aipom, who runs away. Weezing ran out of sludge, then gets hit by Murkrow's Swift. Team Rocket are knocked out, then blast off by Pikachu's Thunder. Aipom laughs at Team Rocket blasting off, producing a tear. Ash grabs a vial to get it, but trips over. However, Pikachu snatches the vial and gets the tear. Lily brews the potion, inserting all ingredients. Ash volunteers to be the test subject, so has Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the potion. Once done, the smoke covers Ash. Once the smoke clears, Ash sees that everyone got bigger. However, Misty shows him the mirror and Ash sees he became a Pikachu. Lily sees there were more parts to the spell, but the next pages are too dirty to read anything. Lily tells Ash will be back to normal once the spell wears off. Ash is glad, in that case, to be a Pikachu and invites Pikachu, Murkrow and Togepi to play. Misty and Brock suspect that the spell might've worked. Characters * Liam * * Meg Griffin * Ryan F-Freeman * Mayjor Events * * * * Like Ash who gets turned into a Pikachu, Ryan gets turned into a ???, Meg turned into a ?? and Liam turned into a ??. Trivia * * * Transcript * Hocus Pokémon! (LAoPtS)/Transcript Category:NegimaLover Category:Episodes Category:Liam's Adventures Series